Ghost Visitor
by blushingrose1995
Summary: Rosalie gets a visit from someone. Could it be a ghost or a man ? You decide.


**A/N: This is between Rosalie and a mysterious guest.**

She thought it was a ghost, until one night...

It felt like I hadnt slept in weeks. My job was hectic, my boyfriend left me and now it seemed I had a ghost in my apartment. Everytime I laid down and shut my eyes, I would feel something touch me and I would jerk away, I would see someone standing over my bed but but by the time I rolled over and turned on my light he was gone. Just like that, too fast for a human...had to be. Besides, how would he have gotten in? My doors were always locked and I lived on the second story. It also didnt make sense why someone, some man would sneak in to my room to just stare at me. It was a creepy though to consider, but I convinced myself it wasnt plausible. It was a ghost, just a friendly casper with misguided affections for his human roommate. It was annoying, but with all my knowledge of paranormal investigations, as I used to be a investigator a year ago, it seemed like a normal haunting.

Sighing I closed my laptop for the night and got up. I went into the bathroom and closed to door, turning on the hot water and undressing. I used to shower in the morning, but after all the sleepless nights I couldnt stay awake in my morning shower, besides I needed all the sleep I could get. So I shower at night, and it helps me fall asleep. I caught my own gaze in the mirror and I wrinkled my nose. My crystal blue eyes had dark circles under them, and my normally pale face had a flushed rosy look that meant I was getting sick. Damnit, the lack of sleep was going to kill me! My new job got me up at 6am and had me gone till 8pm at night, and by the time I got to bed at 11 or so...I was only getting 5 hours of broken sleep. Well, at least it was helping me lose weight. I was always on the curvy side, never fat but always had curves. I had a butt most girls envied and tits that were every mans wet dream. 38DDD to be exact. Now, my stomach was flat, and almost concave since I was eating very little. No appetite with the amount of stress. Shaking my head I stepped into the showers stream and let the warm water caress me.

He snuck into the apartment then, his face covered in a ski mask and dressed all in black. You see, this girl, Jessica, had a habit of giving her apartment keys to men she dated seriously. After 4 years, thats alot of men who had access to her keys. One of these men, in a fit of anger, copied the keys and posted an ad in some pretty nasty circles to get a buyer. All it took was a pciture of this girls body, and he had a buyer. 500 dollars later, this man had her keys and made it his nightly routine to visit her. She was so angelic when she slept, her glorious breasts luminescent in the moonlight. Her blonde hair like a halo above her head. He at first just intended to sneak in and watch her, a few nights then he would stop. However, when he started to see how close she was coming to catching him, but never was, how terrified she was, how much his visits effected her...he couldnt stop. It was a high, a drug...having that much control over her. He heard the water turn off and he slipped under her bed like her always did...waiting for her to come in.

I got out of the shower, feeling much more relaxed and much more calm. Amazing what it could do for you. I quickly zapped my hair with a blow dryer and went to go get dressed...but stopped. It was so hot tonight, and the air felt so warm and inviting on my skin...screw clothes. I dont live with anyone, and I feel like sleeping nude. Sue me. I smiled at the inner dialogue and grabbed my clothes, carrying them into the bedroom and throwing them on the floor. I crawled into bed then, ontop of the covers. It was so damn hot! I yawned, sleep already claiming me, and I turned off the light. My eyes closed and I drifted to sleep.

He waited until her breathing got steady, and then he emmerged. His heart was beating so hard, as hard as his cock was when he saw her drop her PJ's and crawl into bed nude. Standing up, he took in the sight of her, she was lying on her back, her breasts exposed and nipples rock hard in their glorious nudity. They begged to be sucked, but he resisted. Then she moaned in her sleep and he froze, afraid for a moment, and the fear just made him hornier. She rolled over into a fetal postion, and for the first time he caught a glimpse of her pussy. It was peaking out from between her folded legs, shaved and pink. She must have been having an erotic dream as the lips were puffy and the slit glistened with juices. He couldnt resist himself, he needed to smell her. Bending down by the bed he brought his nose inches from her swollen pussy and inhaled her swet musky aroma.

He felt his cock twitch with anticipation, and he lowered his hand to remove it from his sweatpants. Bringing its full 8 inch length out from his boxers and pants he slowly stroked it as he watched her sleep...his eyes on her pussy. So helpless laying there, so unaware...and yet...he had all the power. The thought made him smile, and he moved closer. It was dangerous, and he knew it, but he wanted her so badly. He gently touched the tip of his cock to her pussy lips, and froze...waiting to see if she would react. When she didnt he slowly started to move his cock up and down her slit...not pushing in...just rubbing her. She jumped then, and he knew she was awake...and adreniline coarsed through him as he knew what he had to do.

I woke up, the touches started again...but this time...they were on my pussy. I froze in panic for a second, feeling the touches and the stroking on my tender vaginal lips, before I jerked and rolled to turn on the light. It was then that I felt a hand reach up and grab my wrists to stop me. I screamed and another hand covered my mouth. I kicked and tried to struggle but whoever it was was stronger than me.

I couldnt see much, just a dark figure over my bed, looming, huge and intimidating. He wasnt fat, but he was built like a linebacker, all muscle and bulk. I felt terror run through my veins, this wasnt a ghost...this was a living breathing man who had moments before been playing with my pussy. Tears started to run down my face as I heard him speak, his voice was husky and deep...something I may have found attractive on anyone else. On him, it sent chills through me.

"Shhhh princess, my angel...shhhh."

I was frozen at those words, so caring and sweet, yet in this moment they were repulsive. I saw him move and felt the bed depress as his weight pressed down on it, and then I felt the feeling of cloth covered legs and chest on top of me as he laid his body over mine. I struggled again then, but he was so much heavier than me, and I was no match.

He removed his hand from my wrists and I started to flail, hitting him with my fists...but he was so close I couldnt get any momentum. He chuckled, and I saw him pull off his mask but it was too dark to see his face. I could only make out spiky hair and a straight long nose...and the hint of full lips on a clean shaven face. I wondered why he took off his mask, but only for a second, as the hand over my mouth was removed and as I opened my mouth to scream...warm cotton filled my mouth as he gagged me with the mask. His hand then reclaimed my wrists, and with his free hand he moved down my body to cup my breast. I let out a moan of terror as his fingers gently, almost lovingly caressed my nipple...teasing it until it ached and was rock hard. He leaned down then and took it in his mouth, I felt the warm wetness of his tongue swirling around the tip. I felt sick at the sensation.

"Mmmm, angel. What a good girl...you are so sweet..."

He contined to suckle at my breast like a child for what felt like forever, before he stopped and his hand went lower. His fingers were callused and rough, and I felt them between my legs. I slammed my legs closed and he chuckled again, making a tsktsk sound in his throat. He shifted and his knee landed between my thighs, hand and crushing against my small soft legs. It hurt and I struggled, but the only way to stop the discomfort was to open my legs...and I did. He moved then to widen them, keeping me pinned as he spread me wide.

I felt so exposed as his hand went to my vagina, and his fingers parted my lips. They were no longer swollen now, but tightly closed and dry from terror. He worked at my lips until one callused finger wormed its way into my tight canal, and he slid it in up to his knuckle. He started flicking his finger around inside me, and the move that always got me off now just made me moan loudly in discomfort. He was searching for my g-spot, harder than any boyfriend I ever had did. Yet when he found it, I didnt react in joy, but my hips bucked and I screamed against my gag. It hurt, it was so sensitive and I wasnt turned on at all. He tried for a few moments to see if I would react with bliss, but he could see the pain on my face. He stopped and removed his finger, his hand coming up and caressing my face.

"Im so sorry...that was supposed to feel good. Dont you want me to make you feel good?"

I shook my head from side to side in a forceful NO, and he looked away...his voice almost sounding on the verge of tears.

"Ok then...I just...wanted this to be good for you too"

I started to sob then, as I knew this man wasnt going to stop even if it hurt me...not after I said I didnt want him to make me feel good. He didnt care now, he was going to do as he pleased. He sighed, and I heard him supress what sounded like a sob. I was too terrified to care, but part of my brain was confused as to what this man was thinking. All thoughts of that faded when he moved his body so he was kneeling in between my legs, bringing up my tightly held wrists so my hands lay on my stomach. He wrapped his arm around my hips and he pulled me towards him so my butt rested on the slope of his knees, tilting my pussy towards him. I started to squirm and he made a agonizing sound as he drew back his hand and slapped me...hard.

"I DONT WANT TO DO THAT! STOP!"

I was so terrified that I listened, tasting blood from my cheek where my teeth caught it when he hit me. I didnt move, and I knew he was going to rape me. I felt the tip of his cock at my enterance, and I stiffened in shock. My mind was screaming no no no, but I couldnt move. He pushed forward, and he entered me slowly but with force. I wasnt dry anymore, the fear and his earlier attempts at stimulating me made my body lubricate itself. A small miracle, as he was thick and if I had been dry I would have torn. As is, my unprepared pussy ached as he spread my wide with his massive organ. He let go of my wrists, and my hands went up to his chest, pushing him away...but it didnt effect him. He started to breath heavier, and he grabbed my hips so he could sink himself as deeply as possible in me.

That meant he bottomed out and hit my cervix, and I jerked in pain. He froze for a moment, as if scared that he hurt me...before he continued...harder. It was as if he started to care that I was in pain, and then realized that me being in pain was a turn on. He started to go harder and faster and I heard the sound of his hips meeting mine in a smacking sound...and his balls were smacking against my upturned ass. He continued to thrust, his fingers biting into my hips as he did. I screamed against my gag as the thrusts started to make me burn with pain, he was so thick and long that the contact was bruising me.

"Ohhhh...oh god...my sweet angel...you grip me like you never want to let go. You love me...I love you...I LOVE YOU!"

He flipped me over then, so quickly I could barely respond, and he lifted my hips up and slid himself roughtly back into me. I raised my hand and I clawed at my headboard in pain as he raped me hard doggystyle.

I thought it would never end, the feeling of his balls smacking my clit roughly and his cock ramming into me so hard I though he was hitting my ribs. Then his thrusts got more shallow, more rapid and I heard him suck in a breath. I felt warmth spread inside me, and felt wetter than before...and knew he just came inside me. He slumped on top of me, laying kisses all over my back as he breathed heavily.

"You...were amazing. I love you. Now...be a good girl and stay here..."

He got up and I heard him fixing his clothes. I wanted to move and turn on the light, see him...but I was afraid what he would do if I did. So I let him go, staying still for minutes after he left. I got up then, and dressed...driving to the hospital to be seen...deathly quiet and afraid.

The cops went to my place, and they said they found my keys tied to a single red rose laying on my doormat. They never found him, but I never saw him again. However, I will forever live with the memory of the night he raped me...with love.


End file.
